


You Are A Fever

by quesschyun



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quesschyun/pseuds/quesschyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't afraid. He had the gun and his hook hand, but she wasn't afraid... Then why was she trembling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2x11, "The Outsider", after Belle is caught by Hook in his ship. _Warning: extremely dubious consent._

"And I know just how to get back at him." Hook advanced, standing close. His breath was hot on her face.  
  
She wasn't afraid. He had the gun and his hook hand, but she wasn't afraid... Then why was she trembling?  
  
"Tell me darling," he said, lips almost touching hers. "Has he had you yet?"  
  
Her reply became a gasp as his lips crashed onto hers. It was rough, possessive, all take and no give - his tongue explored her mouth and though she brought her hands up between them to push him away, he pressed against her, made her take a step back. Held the gun pointed at her heart.  
  
Her heart was racing and then she felt his hook hand sliding along her back, to the side along her ribs. She shuddered and tried to pull away again - this was wrong, all wrong...  
  
He chuckled. "Love, we're not done yet."  
  
Her back was against the table now and she whimpered against him. He kissed her fierce again, then his lips traveled over her neck, up to suck on her ear. She gasped at the sensation and suddenly was leaning into his touch. He laughed against her throat and she snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Kitten, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"N-no..." she stammered. Which would have been more convincing had her body not betrayed her and arched slightly closer to him.  
  
He roughly pulled her close, both his hands behind her back. When they came back around the front, his hook was gone and so was the gun. She barely had time to register the fact when he had his free hand under her skirt. She squirmed away on principal, though she could feel her pulse racing with desire. His fingers slipped easily into the waistband of her underwear. He slid the fabric down her thighs. His deft fingers found her center and Hook began playing.  
  
She gasped again and he grinned. "You _are_ enjoying this. Won't the Crocodile be disappointed."  
  
She felt a dark flash of guilt at the mention of Rumple, but couldn't focus. It was wrong, she tried to think. It was Hook, and... Then she was shutting her eyes and moaning. She could feel the tension, the desire building, she felt as though she could explode - and then he took his hand away and she cried out involuntarily. He grabbed her chin with slick fingers.  
  
"You don't get to have all the fun, love," he growled. His eyes were gleaming with menace and lust and she felt desire coil red hot in her stomach. "I'm going to fuck you raw."  
  
The reality of the situation sunk back in as he took his hand away from her to undo his pants. She turned to look for the gun, and then he caught her arm, quick as a flash before she had spotted it. He cocked his head slightly in 'tut tut' sort of way and then with his hand-less arm, pressed his forearm to her throat and forced her to lay on the table, quick and hard.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
There was nothing gentle about him then. He entered her and she cried out, and he slammed into her again and again. It was rough and hard and he grabbed at her hair, ripped open her shirt. His hand swept over her breasts, grasped her neck, pressed against her face. He would capture her mouth and kiss her so she was bruised, bite at her neck, thrust harder, deeper.  
  
And she found herself wanting more.  
  
They came nearly at the same time and almost at once, he was buttoning up his clothes. She was a ragged, trembling mess on the table and he barely gave her a glance as he retrieved his hook and the gun from the floor.  
  
"Right then. Crocodile has probably come by now. Let's go, darling. Don't dawdle."  
  
Belle sat up, shaking, and covered herself with her arms. His stare made her skin feel on fire. His smile made her shiver even more. She knew this encounter was going to haunt her dreams.

Worse, she wasn't sure she minded.


End file.
